Meet the Royal Family
by persian85033
Summary: Kind of like Meet the Parents a little bit. It's about time for Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter to choose a suitor. How will things go? R & R. I changed the prince's name on ch.2. Saving that name for another prince.lol
1. Chapter 1

"Yay!"

"Congratulations!"

Genie started to blow tons of fireworks in the air.

"Time to cut the cake!"he said, removing the candles.

"Looks good!"exclaimed Iago.

"Keep the parrot away!"said Genie, sweeping Iago away.

"Hey!"

"Not for parrots yet, just for the princess."he said.

Iago stared angrily at him.

"Well, then get a move on! I'm starving here!"

"Iago can have the first piece."

"Ya see?"

Genie looked at him.

"Maybe later!"

Fahriha smiled.

"Well, you're always so funny, Iago! You're funnier when you're angry. So, you get it last."she laughed.

"What? Hey!"

Fahriha and everyone laughged.

"Fine!"said Iago.

"Does this mean I get to go places by myself now?"she asked her parents.

"We'll talk about that later."said Aladdin.

"That means no."said her brother.

Fahriha glared at him.

"No time for fighting."said Genie.

"I see no problem."said Jasmine. "Why not?"

Aladdin was just about to open his mouth, and say something when Iago interrupted.

"Well, what are we waiting for? That cake looks delicious!"exclaimed Iago.

"Iago's right."said Aladdin. "The cake."

"Right you are, Al."said Genie.

Later, after the party, while Genie was discarding the candles, he said to Aladdin.

"Um, Al, you got any idea how many candles we have this year?"

"Uh, why?"

Genie got out a very long roll of parchment, and began to read from it. As soon as he was finished, he took off his spectacles, and said in a less professional voice, "In other words, Al, we might have suitors calling any day now."

Dun dun duuun. What'll happen with these guys trying to court Al's daughter? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, you got it?"Aladdin asked Genie.

"Right."Genie answered.

"Good. And remember, no one finds out about this."he said.

Genie shook his head.

"Nope."

"Just be ready and you inform me of EVERYTHING! You hear?"

Genie nodded.

"Right, so with that out of the way, you just act normal."

The next day, Genie talked to Aladdin privately.

"Report, Al."

"Yeah, Genie."

"Yup, we have suitor number one, arriving in exactly fifteen hours twenty minutes four point six seconds, it seems."

"Well, whoever it is, you know what to do."said Aladdin.

Jasmine walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just discussing some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff, you know. Um, Genie was saying..."

"That it'd be a good idea for everyone to enjoy a day at the beach, you know. It's just been a while, and everyone could use a break."said Genie.

"Uh, right. What do you think?"

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. Only..."

"Only...? What?"

"Well, wouldn't it be better to wait until summer?"asked Jasmine.

"That's just what I was pointing out."said Aladdin. "Well, guess we'll have to leave it for another time, Genie."he said.

Genie just shrugged and left.

"Now what were you really discussing?"asked Jasmine.

"Uh, just that."

She looked at him.

"Don't lie to me, Aladdin."

"What else would we be discussing?"he asked, smiling.

"I don't know. But why are you keeping it a secret?"

"There's nothing to be keeping secret."he said.

"It seems to me that there must be."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Jasmine."

"Well, it just better not be something bad. Or mischevious."she said playfully.

Aladdin just smiled.

A few miles away from Agrabah, where Genie stood waiting, he held up a party of travelers.

"What's the hold up!"a young man yelled out. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It seems there is a misunderstanding, your highness."said the person with Genie was conversing.

"There is no misunderstanding."said the young man. "You probably don't know who I am, do you? I am..."

"Prince Abdullah."said Genie.

"Well, its' obvious that you know who I am, so now I demand that you move out of my way. I am travelling..."

"To Agrabah. I know, I know. And that is precisely why I have been sent, as far as I've been informed you are here to seek the hand of the young Princess Fahriha Sultan, right?"

"Yes."

"Then everything's in perfect order."said Genie. "Before you get to Agrabah, you must come with me."

"No, I think there's been a mistake. I'm..."

"Supposed to come with me."Genie interrupted him. "I've been sent by the Sultan of Agrabah to greet you, and to consider if you are worthy of his daughter."

"Oh, and I suppose you are someone to judge whether I am or not."

"Well, yeah, I believe I am."said Genie. "Now you come with me, and abide, or you forget about the princess altogether. You choose."

"Fine."he said, and instructed his party to follow Genie.


	3. Chapter 3

Genie immediately conjured up a table.

"And what's all this?"asked the prince.

Genie was busy checking to see if everything was where it should be.

"Now you must demonstrate how to dine properly."he told him.

"Dine properly?"

"Of course, how do you ever expect to get a chance at the princess if you don't eve know how to make a good impression on people at a table during a meal? So, after you, Prince Abdullah."

The prince walked up.

"Aha! Error number one, you put that foot in front of that one!"

"And?"

"And a proper young man should always place his right foot in front of his left when approaching the table."

Genie marked this off on a clipboard.

"Three strikes and you're out!"he said. "That was strike one. Now, let's move on."

"Fine!"

"Error number two, talking back. You never talk back, especially in that manner. One strike left!"

The prince gritted his teeth, and reached for his goblet.

"Error number three, how do you expect to eat with your teeth gritting against each other like that? Well, that's it, you're out. Sorry, but you're obviously not meant for the princess."

"And why would I waste my time, anyway?"exclaimed the angry prince, and he left.

Genie smiled to himself and returned to the Palace.

"Just took care of Prince Abdullah. He was obviously too short tempered."

"I knew it."said Aladdin. "Good work, Genie."

Genie saluted Aladdin. An alarm beeped, and Genie took out a small device.

"Hmm, looks like another's approaching."

No prince went passed Genie's first test, and only one moved on to the second, but failed there, too.

"We have now successfully deleted,"Genie consulted a long roll of parchment. "Hmm, looks like...about...twenty five. Perfect."said Genie.

"Well, it's a good thing you had them go through those exams, imagine if they'd made it all the way here! They'd certainly make hell for everyone."said Aladdin.

"No doubt."Genie agreed. "Hmm, another one."he said.

During the first test, even Genie could find no fault.

"You seem awfully cheerful."said Genie suspiciously.

"Oh, I thought you seemed awfully grouchy. Maybe that's why."

"Aha! That's strike one! Talking back."

The second part was to dive into a lake Genie created, to try and find a jewel he had hidden among the rocks at the bottom.

"And it's timed!"he said.

"Right."

The prince walked around the edge to where more rocks were on the shore, and he dug through them.

"What are you doing? Don't you see you're wasting time!"

"But I found it!"

"What? But how?"

"You said at the bottom. You never really said at the bottom of where. It might just have been at the bottom of my shoe. And anyway, how come there are more rocks here, than on the other side?"

Genie's jaw feel to the ground. This prince, excelled at every other task could think of giving him.

"That was the last one!"said the prince, emerging from an enormous maze.

"What makes you think it was the last, kiddo?"

"That you said it yourself. Now, you see, I have completed all the tasks correctly, so now, you must lead me to the Palace of Agrabah, as you said you would just before I entered the maze."

"When did I say that?"

"When you said that you would do it, if I completed this final task. Now you must keep your word. Especially if you were sent by the Sultan."

"You caught me there, I guess."

_Oh, boy, I don't think Al is going to like this._Genie thought to himself _ Smart kid, though._

"Well, I think you're overreacting."Jasmine was telling her daughter.

"But I thought I was supposed to be married when I was sixteen."

"Well, you will be, but there' still time for that."

Fahriha sighed.

"What if no one wants to marry me?"

"I'm sure someone will. He will be very honored, I'm sure."

"Oh, well. Can I go-?"

"You know you can go anywhere you like as long as it is withing the haremlik of the Palace."said Aladdin as he entered.

"Oh."replied Fahrira disappointedly, and she went outside.

"Aladdin, she really can't spend her whole life here? It makes you feel as though you're in prison."said Jasmine.

Aladdin looked up.

"I just want what's best for her. Besides, she hasn't spend her whole life here, she has gone outside the Palace."

"Only surrounded by guards."

"Well, we do have to take precautions, you never know."

"You're just too overdramatic!"

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her!"

"You're not so harsh on any of the boys as you are on Fahriha."

"Well, um...yes?"said Aladdin, thankful that someone had knocked and put this conversation to an end.

"There's a guest, Your Majesty."said the girl.

"Right now? But we aren't expecting anyone!"he looked at Jasmine with confused eyes.

Jasmine just shrugged.

"I guess we should still receive him."she said.

In the throne room, Genie presented Prince Khalil.


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin couldn't find anything to say, and merely stared at Genie. Genie shrugged and shook his head, as if to say there was nothing I could do, sorry.

"Uh, Aladdin,"Jasmine was saying, trying to get his attention.

"Um, what? What?"

She gestured towards the prince.

"Oh, um, right."he said, nodding. "Um, so, then you're here to, right."Aladdin stumbled.

Jasmine interrupted him, and welcomed the prince.

"Welcome to Agrabah. We will do everything to see that you are comfortable."

"Genie,"Aladdin whispered while Jasmine was speaking to the prince. "Exactly how did this happen?"

"Uh, well, Al, see, he...well, he does seem to be rather...intelligent. I underestimated him."

"I don't care if you did underestimate him, I don't! And you had better help me keep a close eye on him."

"Right on, Al."

"You got here alone, did you?"asked Aladdin, looking around.

"Well, yes."

"Just you? No one, nothing else?"he asked, looking around.

"Um, no Your Majesty."

"Oh, very...um, interesting, I guess I should say."

"True, the last one seemed a much more...promising match."said Genie, nodding.

"Wha-"began Jasmine.

"So, I'm thinking you must be tired, from what I know you must have traveled a long way."interrupted Aladdin.

"Well, yes, I must admit, I am tired."

"Well, in that case, we'll get you a comfortable room, and you can rest. Uh, Genie. I'd go myself, but I have some business to attend to, you know. So, Genie, will you please see to it."said Aladdin.

"Right on, Al."

"What as Genie talking about?"asked Jasmine.

"What do you mean?"

"When he was saying the last one seemed to offer a better match? Isn't he the first suitors who's come?"

"Oh, I don't know. You know Genie, always doing things that don't make any sense. I've really actually stopped trying to understand him, if you know what I mean."

Jasmine nodded.

"Well, Fahriha will be very happy to hear this. Not that it will take long, you know how fast gossip travels."

"Uh, now that you've brought that up, I don't think it'd be a good idea to just introduce them just right now, just like that. Maybe we should wait a little while."

"Wait? For what? She's already fifteen. I started having plenty of suitors as soon as I turned fifteen. Almost he second I turned fifteen. I'm surprised we've had to wait this long."

"Well, still. You know, that way we could get to know him a little better, too."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He seems, that doesn't mean he is."

Genie was dressed in a white shirt, and a bright blue bowtie, and leading Prince Khalil.

"This portion of the Palace, is of course the selamlik."he explained needlessly.

"I can see that."said Prince Khalil.

"Now, you don't talk to me like that."said Genie. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, how are we ever going to get you to meet the princess with that attitude."he shook his head. "Hopefully you'll be luckier than the last suitor who came here. Left three days afterwards. Couldn't stand her."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Well, she is the Sultan's daughter, and the princess, but..."Genise sighed and shook his head. "She is just a nightmare. Trust me. She is...well, how should I explain this to you? She is...simply uncontrollable. She has the worse temper, and she goes into such tantrums that...let's just say she's not that much fun to be around when she's in a tantrum. Not very safe, either."

Prince Khalil looked astonished.

"Oh, my!"

"Yup. Well, I certainly wish you good luck."

"Thank you."

"Can't I see my brothers?"Fahrira asked the guards.

"Well, I suppose that is possible, Princess. One of us will go get them. After all, you're father does not want you to leave the haremlik for any reason."

"They are my brothers. I would only like to talk to them."

The guards nodded. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Fahrira?"asked Rakim.

"I just didn't want to have to talk to anyone who was also confined to the haremlik."she said.

"You could talk to Mom."

"She's not here. I can't wait to get married, hopefully then I can at least go out of the haremlik, and hopefully go outside without eunuch guards, and not in a covered sedan."

"I still don't think Dad would let you do that."said Ilyas.

"No, I don't think so, either. Oh, I have to go. I'll probably be in trouble if they find out I was out for more time than I'm allowed."she said.

"And..."asked Aladdin.

"Hopefully he got the message."

"You told him Fahriha was horrible?"

"Well, sort of to make him change his mind."

"Good thinking. Let's hope he does."

The Kizlar Aghasi arrived.

"Look, I have some new instructions for you. Starting right now, this instant, under no circumstances is Princess Fahriha outside of the haremlik for ANYTHIG, do you understand? I mean it! If I find out she's outside without my permission, it will be your head! And I am far from kidding!"

"The princess almost never leaved the haremlik."

"Well, make sure she never leaves, for any reason, unless I say otherwise, and when that happens, well, we'll discuss that when we get to it, got it? Now, we have a guest, and I would like you have someone go to the market and get the prettiest girl they can find, because I would like you to offer her to him, you hear?"

"Um, yes, of course, Your Majesty."

"Good."

The Kizlar bowed and walked away.

"Hopefully with that and what you said, he'll leave in no time."

"No doubt."said Genie.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Fahriha to hear that she had a suitor. She immediately rose and walked towards the doors that led out of the harem.

"What do you mean I can't go?"

"Under no circumstances."said one of the guards.

"But why?"

"Orders."

"Well, I order you to step aside! And let me through!"

"We have higher orders."

"And what could possibly be higher!"she begged, already knowing the answer.

She turned around. Obviously, that was going to do her no good. She would probably have to wait until tomorrow.

"I don't think you're going to be able to keep him away for long, Kid."Iago was saying.

"I can try!"Aladdin told him.

Iago just grinned.

"Well, it might work for a while, but I don't think it'll do much."

"It doesn't have to be forever, you know! Just until he gets tired of waiting."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Of course he will!"

Iago just grinned. He still liked to annoy everyone, and especially liked annoying the princes and the princess, since they had definitely made him live through hell when they were younger. Well, not so much the princess, as her father was most protective of her, and she spent most of her time with her maids and governesses.

"Well, I see the news has traveled fast."he said to Fahriha.

"What news?"she asked him.

"Oh, you don't have to play dumb with me, really."he said.

"I'm not playing dumb. I'm staying here like I'm supposed to."

Iago nodded.

"You should have been one of your brothers instead, shouldn't you? They certainly aren't confined as much."

"Mom always said Dad was more protective of me because I'm the only girl, but she tries to persuade him sometimes."

"Not with much success, I see."

"Sometimes."

"At this rate, you won't be married until you're an old woman."

"That won't be so! I must be married!"

"How?"

"Well, the same way everyone else is married."

"Looks like that isn't going to work out very well."

Fahriha sighed. Iago did seem to have a point.

"And when will I get to meet the princess?"Prince Khalil asked.

Aladdin cleared his throat.

"Why, today, if you'd like."Jasmine said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."said Aladdin.

"Why not?"

"Well, see, he just got here."

"And?"

"And he just got here yesterday."

Jasmine looked at him, as though saying I know what you're up to.

"Well, I still say he should meet her today."

"Uh, tomorrow?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"Maybe you're right. I'll go get her."

"And I'll go with you."

"Might be over that cold by now, hopefully."said Genie to the prince.

"Cold?"

"I'm not sure what it was, really. But it was very bad. Only she came down with it, though, no one else, but we did take extreme precautions, of course. It was very contagious. Thought maybe she'd die! Luckily, nothing like that happened."

"Oh."

"Fahriha, you need to change. You have someone who's interested in meeting you."said Aladdin.

"A suitor."said Jasmine, smiling.

"So, obviously, you can't go out in that."he said. "So go change. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Fahriha ran to do that. When she was ready, and covered from head to toe, with nothing showing except her eyes, she went outside.

"Put something over yourself."said Aladdin, and told her to put on another layer of clothes. "That's better."he said.

"Isn't it too much?"asked Jasmine.

"If anything, it's too little, I should say. It's perfect."

Fahrira was too excited to worry about what she wore. After all, she had never seen a man so close before, except for her father and her brothers. She wondered how the prince would be different from them. Most of her life she had been shut in with women and eunuchs. She followed her parents out of the haremlik.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think that's a good idea."said Genie, as Khalil reached for the flowers he had someone bring him.

"Why not?"

"The princess is allergic to just about every type of flower I can think of. That was why one of the other suitors was refused. He made the exact same mistake you're about to make."said Genie.

Khalil looked confused, and was just about to decide to give the flowers back, when the door opened. Jasmine looked around, confused. Genie was smiling, and pretending to mind his own business. Khalil was about to hand a bouquet of flowers to one of the pages. Khalil straightened, and seeing as how he had to choice, he gave the flowers to Fahriha.

"For you, Princess."he said, once they were introduced, almost certain he was ruining his chances right there.

Fahriha was about to reach for the bouquet, when Aladdin stepped up, took the flowers and gave them to Fahriha himself. Khalil wore a turban, just as her father and brothers, and of course, some of the pages wore them also, and he was dressed in the way she had seen her father dress when he had an important meeting to attend or something of that sort. She supposed he must have wear some kind of scent, but it was nothing like the type of scents the women in the harem wore such as orange or jasmine. She thought she liked what he wore better.

"Um, thank you."she said.

Aladdin glared at Genie. Genie shrugged and mouthed the words, I tried to stop him.

"We'll let you get to know each other better."said Jasmine.

"Uh, yeah, we should get to know you better."said Aladdin.

"You promised to walk with me around the garden."said Jasmine.

"When did I say that? Uh, I mean, yeah, you're right, I forgot. Uh, Genie, you..."

"The Genie has a tennis match against the Rug right now."Iago cut in.

Abu nodded. Carpet came holding a tennis racket in one hand, and gestured to Genie that the tennis court was ready.

"I guess they're waiting, Genie."said Jasmine.

"Then I'll go get-"Aladdin began.

"You'll go with me."Jasmine interrupted him, and pulled him away.

As soon as everyone was gone, Khalil began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were allergic to flowers. Please forgive me. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought presented you with them. Here, let me take them, before they cause you to have any kind of a reaction to them."

He reached out for them. Fahriha looked at him, confused.

"I'm not allergic to flowers."she said.

"Oh?"

"I like them a lot. There are a lot of them in the gardens in the haremlik. I think here, too. I'm not sure. I don't get out of the haremlik very much."

"You're not allergic?"

She shook her head.

"No."

"Oh, well. They told me you were. That you were very ill the last time someone presented you with flowers, and that was why he was refused."

"No one has ever presented me with flowers. Just my father sometimes on my birthdays or any special day."she told him.

"Oh, well..."he didn't know what to say.

She stood, shyly, wondering what to do next.

"Um...well...we could go to the courtyard just outside here. I don't get to see it very often."she said.

"Well, I haven't seen it, either."he said, and offered her his arm.

Fahriha had seen her father do the same to her mother, and she took his arm just as she had seen her mother do. She was almost thankful that her father insisted that she cover her face with a veil, since it hid the fact that she was blushing from Khalil.

"Then if you weren't allergic to the flowers, and if no one gave you flowers, why did the genie say they did? Does he enjoy making stuff up?"he asked.

"Um, well, yes, I think. He's silly, but everyone likes him a lot. He's pretty funny. And creative."

Khalil nodded.

"He'd have to be."he said, thinking of the test Genie made him go through, and smiling. "You don't get out much?"he asked her.

"Um, no, not out of the haremlik, I don't. Mom does, a bit, but I don't. Only maybe..."she stopped, thinking. "Five times."she said. "But I didn't get to see much. That was just because Mom asked Dad, and she had a hard time convincing him. Then, I had to go out with guards and everything, and I had to go in a covered sedan. I didn't get to see much. My brother do, though. They get out more than I do. At least they get to see the rest of the Palace. I don't get to see it."

"Princess."one of the eunuchs came. "You must return the haremlik now."he said.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Fahriha."said Khalil.

"You too, Prince Khalil."

"We'll see each other again, soon, I hope."he said.

She nodded, and walked back to the haremlik.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I say I'd walk with you?"asked Aladdin.

"You did."

"Uh, I can't remember. Especially not today. If only Genie wouldn't be messing, and was there to keep an eye."

"On what?"

"I don't trust that guy!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I just don't. He doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who would make Fahriha happy."

"He seems very nice to me."

"He seems. Whether or not he is is another thing. That's why Genie's going to hear me out after this! Instead of doing what I asked him to, he's going off to play with Carpet, Abu and Iago! Really!"

"Genie's always kept on eye on all the kids! Don't you think he could get a break now."

"Maybe later! Now, most definitely not! Now is when he needs to keep a close watch on things more than ever!"

"Why?"

"Just because of what I just said!"

"Aladdin, I think you're being unfair. Besides, it should be Fahriha who decides whom she wants to marry, not you!"

"Well, yeah, but you know, I could help. I mean, he could be tricking her, and we would just be...keeping an eye on things. I mean, honestly, Jasmine, how in the world could Fahriha tell a good man from-"

"She can tell just fine."interrupted Jasmine. "I promise you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well, who do you have in mind?"

Aladdin kept quiet for a while.

"No one."he answered.

"You see."

"That's just it. No one."

"But she has to get married someday!"

"Not for now, and not necessarily, anyway. If there's anyone who has to marry, it would be one of the boys, not her."

"She can't stay in this place all her life."

"Why not? I mean, didn't Mihrimah Sultan take the place of Valide for her brother Selim?"

"Yes, but Mihrimah was a widow! She was married when she was young. That was why she moved back to the Palace."

"Well, there you go. We certainly wouldn't want to see Fahriha as a widow, do we? I don't think I could stand looking at her in black in all the time. She's so fond of bright colors, and she looks so nice in them."

"There would be no one to see her in black. Just as no one sees her in color. That was why you insisted that she wear the dullest color there was in her wardrobe, didn't you?"

"Well, that was more to...you know, so he wouldn't judge by appearances."

"You're going too overboard."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for her."

"And that's not keeping her shut in here all her life, and now, stopping her from getting married."

"I just want to make sure she marries someone who will look after her, and with whom she will be happy. I wouldn't bet on that Prince Khalil."

"And why not?"

"He seems...too full of himself."

"Oh, no. I saw plenty of princes like that, when I was supposed to choose a husband! And believe me, he is nothing like that. I should know!"

"Well, I still don't think he would be likely to have the time to devote to such a wonderful girl as Fahriha is."

"Aladdin, you're just making excuses."

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying the truth. Besides, I think I can judge him better than you can."

"So now you think I'm impaired in some way?"

"Uh, no, I didn't mean that. I meant..."he smiled, not knowing what else to say.

Jasmine wasn't moved by that, and continued to glare at him.

"Oh, well, I am giving him a chance, aren't I?"he said.

"Well, you had better give him more of a chance."she told him. "Or else!"


	8. Chapter 8

Fahriha removed the veils once she was back inside.

"When can I see Prince Khalil again?"she asked one of the maids.

"I have no idea, Princess."she answered.

"Oh."

Genie was angry that he had lost another match to Carpet.

"Genie!"

"Just a minute, Al. Just working out some new strategies."

Aladdin grabbed the paper in front of Genie and ripped it apart.

"Ah!"

"Why didn't you keep an eye on that prince like I asked you to? Especially this afternoon."

"Uh, well, I happened to have promised the afternoon to a tennis match, that apparently..."

"You should've canceled that match, and done what was more important!"

"I'd forgotten about it."

"From now on, you're supposed to be free all the time, just in case something like this comes up again!"

Genie nodded, and wrote that in his agenda.

"Right, got it!"

"Good! Now, you should start by keeping an eye on him. You follow him like his shadow. Just don't let him be aware of it!"

"Got it!"

Genie turned into a shadow on the ground, and ran to find Khalil.

The next day, he told Aladdin.

"Seems to be a very good rider. Enjoys to race with the princes, loves to stay outdoor, don't know how much he knows about law, and politics and stuff, and...apart from that, that seems to be all I've gathered so far. Oh, yeah, does ask a lot of questions."said Genie, reading from his notebook.

"About what?"

"Hmm, quite a few things. Seems to be very keen to expand his knowledge."

Aladdin frowned.

"On..."

"Just about everything he sees, really. Let's see, in total they were 246 questions he asked, so..."he got out a calculator and turned to Hari Seldon. "Now, according to the laws of psycohistory, it seems..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay, he seems to very interested in the princess, apparently more by the fact that she's so...should we say, naïve in some ways."

"In what ways would Fahriha be naïve?"

"Apparently, in any ways that's not related to life outside the haremlik. Apparently she told him she's only been out a few times in her life, and the boys confirmed it. That did seem to get his interest up from what I could see."

Iago kept Fahriha informed about what went on outside the haremlik.

"...and it seems like they like him just fine."

"If they like him, do you suppose that Mom and Dad do, too."

"Ah, I don't think the Kid likes him whatever he does."

"Why not?"

Iago shrugged.

"I don't think he and the Genie like any of the guys who might come to see you."

"But why?"

"Ah, the Kid probably thinks they're just not good enough for you or something. He has a high opinion of you, you know. I think. But anyway, if I was you, I'd gather up my courage, and get out while he's still around and before he gets tired of waiting and packs his bags."

"How would I do that?"

"Now, look, you know I'm not a big fan of going around doing good deed if I can help it, but, why not? You just leave it to me. I'll clear the way, you just have to be ready."

"What are you going to do, Iago?"she asked.

"Well, you used to defend me from those monster brothers of yours, even though I was never a big fan of playing with dolls or anything like that. So, just to show I don't forget, why don't I help you plan it. It's been a while, since there's been something exciting going on! That's why I say the Kid shouldn't have gotten married so soon."


	9. Chapter 9

A few days afterwards, Iago came flew into the haremlik again.

"I've got it!"he said.

"Got what?"Fahriha asked him.

"What else, but the way for you to see your charming prince again."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Never mind what you thought."he said, shrugging away what she was about to say. "I've heard a few things here, a few things there, and obviously, the Kid isn't too fond of you being around him much. So, he's doing everything he can think of to come up with excuses as to why you can't leave the haremlik. But I know just how to get around that!"

"You do?"

"Of course! You just sneak out at night."

"At night?"

"Sure. Your mom did, just a few days before her birthday, cuase she didn't like any of the suitors, and that's how she met your dad. I'm sure she'd be proud of you if you did. Just why you had to turn out so timid, I don't know. Then again, the little time I knew your grandmother, she was a bit like you. Maybe that's why."Iago shrugged. "But you're better than the boys."

"But if I get caught?"

"I'll help you."

"The guards are everywhere here."

"Then you go through a place where there's no guards."

"I don't know my way around the selamlik."

"But I do."

"And if we get caught?"

"You just leave that to me."

Fahriha didn't look so sure.

"And if you don't think it's worth it, you just tell me, and we can forget it."

"Um, no! No. I would like to see Prince Khalil again."she said.

"Then you just tell me when. I say as soon as possible."

"What if we're caught?"

"We won't be. You just leave that to me."

"And if we get lost?"

"Don't worry about that, either."

"Fine. How will we get out of here."

"Climbing the wall. See, that one."

Iago pointed.

"That's high."

"You just dress to climb. Right after the guards switch shifts."

Fahriha nodded.

"Don't chew on your nails."said Iago. "I don't think that'll impress the prince very much."

Fahriha who was just about to do that, quickly folded her hands in her lap. Iago rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that he'll like it very much if you're scared stiff. The Princess never was."

"But...I do feel a little scared."

"Of?"

"Getting caught. What will happen if we do get caught!"

She didn't even want to imagine it.

"You keep worrying unnecessarily."he told her. "Well, I'll see you tonight."he said as he flew away.

"Good bye."she said. "You really won't tell anyone, though, will you, Iago?"

"Since when am I a tattletale?"

Fahriha smiled.

"You always told on my brothers."

"I'll make an exception for you."he told her. "Just as long as you do this."

"Okay."she said. "I will."

"Good. Then I'll be waiting here. And I know a passage almost nobody uses. Well, just your dad, your brothers, you get the idea, but they'll be asleep. So we won't go by the servant's or the eunuch's way. There'll be more chances of getting caught there. And you're part of the royal family, so, you're allowed to use the other corridor."

Fahriha nodded.

"But will there be someone gaurding?"

"No. And if there is, we'll just use a window or something."

"All right."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the she ate her dinner, Fahriha said she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"It's perfect."said Iago.

"What if someone does catch us?"she asked, worried.

Iago rolled his eyes.

"They won't. I don't know what you're so concerned about."

"That we'll be in trouble!"

"Well, we won't find out whether or not we will be in trouble if we don't try, will we?"

Fahriha nodded.

"I have to get my veils."she said.

"We're not going outside the palace."Iago told her.

"We're going outside the haremlik. I always wear veils outside the haremlik."

"Only cause your dad tells you. This time your dad won't find out."

"It'll be worse if I don't wear them."

"Fine."

Iago went ahead of her, always making sure the path was clear.

"Now, all you have to do is climb over the wall."he said.

"I don't think I can."she told him and was about to turn back.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"It's high."

"You didn't even try!"

Fahriha gathered her skirt, and climbed the tree next to the wall. Without a final look, she went over the side.

"See?"

"Where do we go from here?"she asked, trembling. "I've never been here."

"But I have. It's not hard to find your way. Come on."

"AAHH!"exclaimed Iago. "Hide! There's someone coming!"he said.

Fahriha looked around and hid behind a vase. Iago sat on top, and watched a couple of guards cross the corridor.

"That was a close one. Whew!"

"We could have been caught."

"You would just have told them to keep their mouths shut."

"They could have reported right away."she said.

"Not if you told them to keep their mouths shut. We're almost there! We just passed the most danger. Although I'm sure we could've gotten some help."

"What was over there."

"Your brothers. What else?"

"Oh. Okay."

"And here we are. Well, what are you waiting for. I think you knock."Iago told her.

"I-I knock."

"Well, yeah. You knock. What are you waiting for. Unless it's to stand here all night."

Fahriha gathered her courage and knocked.

Khalil looked up at the sound.

"It's a little early, and if it's from that door, I wonder who that could be."

He opened the door.

"Isn-"he stopped when he saw Fahriha. "Wha-how did you get here?"he asked, confused.

"By me."Iago put in.

"Oh, you're that parrot I've heard so much about."he said, laughing. "Rahim said you spend most of your time hiding, now, but before, they would have no trouble catching you. I've heard a lot of stories about you."he said.

Fahriha giggled.

"Those brats would obviously be telling you their devilish deeds. Wouldn't they?"

"Sometimes."Khalil told him. "But I don't think you should wait out here."he was about to pull her inside, then hesitated. "Um, never mind."he said, pulling her. "No one will know you're here in here, at least."

"Iago said they wouldn't find us. And he knew the way."

"What are you doing here? It was quite an accomplishment of you from what I know. Not one of the girls in my family would've dared."

"Iago convinced me."she said, quietly. "He said Dad wouldn't let you see me again."

"Oh. I don't doubt that."

"And-and Iago helped me here."

"I'm glad he did."he said.

"There's someone outside."said Fahriha, hearing footsteps.

"Huh? Oh!"

There was a knock on the door, and unmistakably the Kizlar Aghasi's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Um, I changed my mind."said Khalil. "Not tonight."

Then the footsteps were heard again, walking away.

"What was he here for?"asked Fahriha, looking confused. "Does he come here often?"she asked.

"N-not often."

"It sounded like two people, now that I think about it."she said.

"Um, well..."

"Who was with him?"she asked.

"Why don't we forget about it?"he said.

Iago helped her find her way back to the haremlik.

"You see, nothing happened. Your parents and your brothers are probably in dreamland this instance."he told her.

"The guards aren't!"

"Well, we just get by the guards."

"I want to come back tomorrow."she said.

"You're willing to chance it?"

"Well...yes."

"You're starting to sound more like the Princess's daughter."said Iago, grinning, devilishly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I always was my mother's daughter, Iago."Fahriha said to him, confused. "You said th same thing the last time."

"Well, I always thought you were too boring."he told her.

"Do you really think I'm boring?"she asked.

If Iago thought she was boring, perhaps Khalil would think so, too.

"How should I be less boring?"she asked him.

"You're doing it right now, by doing what your parents tell you not to do."

"That's what makes me boring?"

"In a way."

"Oh."

She didn't understand what Iago meant, but she took his word for it. After all, he knew more about the way they thought in the selamlik than she did. He'd been there more often. She hadn't, so she just nodded, and decided she'd take his advice.

"There's someone coming!"Iago whispered. "Get over there!"

One of the pages stopped just in front of the place where they were hiding. He looked confused and sniffed around, with a bewildered look on his face.

"It must be what you're wearing."Iago whispered to Fahriha.

"I always wear the scent. Everyone does."

The page shook his head, and decided it must be his imagination, and went on.

"Whew! Saved! Maybe you should put something that's not scented on for these midnight adventures."

"All my clothes are scented! Either with jasmine or orange or something! Does that make me boring, too?"she asked anxiously.

Iago rolled his eyes.

"That's another story. Just...forget it."

"But you said I was boring most of the time."

"Well, somethings are just a little troublesome but not boring."

"Do you suppose Khalil thinks I'm boring?"

"Possibly. Now that you mention it. We should start a make over for you tomorrow!"

"And that'll make me less boring?"

"As much as we can possibly arrange. We're here."

"It's like the haremlik."she said, looking around. "Only everything's a little duller."

"Well, I've never been in the haremlik. Especially not here, of course."Khalil was saying. "I mean your father barely lets you out, much less me in."

"Everyone says it's because I'm the only girl."she told him. "Do you have any sisters?"

"Three."

Fahriha sighed.

"Then they probably don't get as much attention as I do, do they?"she asked.

"No, they don't. They just get what they need, and want. But nothing else."

"Dad goes and sees me often. As often as he can. Almost everyday."

"Wow. And in the haremlik? Mine hardly ever takes the time to see us. He likes military stuff much more."

"War?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Khalil frowned.

"We used to play war games right there, to see who was the best rider and all that."

"I've never seen war games. My brothers tell me about them sometimes, though. But I've never seen one. Once Dad did get really mad because he heard them telling me about it."she nodded. "I was only curious, though."

"Oh, well, there's nothing to it if you're a good rider."he said.

"Are you?"

"Well, I never got thrown down."he said, smiling.

She smiled.

"Do you have a fan?"she asked him.

"A fan?"

"I forgot one. Are there none here?"

"Um, no. Not usually. Only if you do get hot enough, the pages can come and fan you, but..."

"The pages!"

"That's usually what happens if you do get warm."

"I'll...have to leave?"

"Or...?"

Fahriha started fanning herself with her hands. Then removed her face veil and tried to fan herself with it.

"I suppose the veil will have to do."she said as she turned to face away from Khalil. She stopped. Iago said that she was boring because she always did whatever she was told. She had been told that no one outside the haremlik should see her unveiled. She had decided before that the best thing to do was take Iago's advice. Iago could sometimes just talk for no reason, but she had to admit that sometimes he did say the truth. Maybe she was supposed to...she turned back towards him. He looked surprised.

"Um..."

She held her veil in one hand, no longer fanning herself with it.

"I..."

What would she do now? She was unveiled, just as her father had told her not to be, and she was now at a loss as to what she should do.

"I really didn't think you'd ever..."

"Me neither."she said.

"I've never seen you without the veils."

Fahriha blushed, and blushed even harder as he stroked her hair. She had an urge to cover her face with her hands and run, but fought it. She held her breath as he came closer, and then she felt his lips on hers. It was only for an instant before it was too much, and she could fight it no longer, backed away, covered her face with her hands and ran.

"Hey!"she heard Iago call out from behind her.

She paid no attention to him, and ran harder still towards the safety of the haremlik.


	12. Chapter 12

"You ran like you were running from a ghost!"panted Iago.

"A ghost!"exclaimed Fahriha.

"Yeah, you just ran. Honestly, I've never seen you run like that before! I didn't even know you could! Why?"

Fahriha nodded, and walked towards her rooms.

"Oh, well, good night. These late nights are getting to me, you know!"yawned Iago.

Fahriha didn't hear him, but just went on to her room.

Khalil saw that he had done the wrong thing when Fahriha had run. He was about to go after her, but decided against it, since if they were caught, there would definitely be serious trouble. He noticed that in her rush she forgot to pick up the veil she had removed.

"I've got to hide this."he said to himself.

He put it under the cushions.

"I hope they won't find it in there."

"I don't want to go again. Ever."Fahriha was telling Iago.

"Is it because I complained about the late nights? Honestly. It's much better than sitting around doing nothing all day. We used to have tons of adventures before, but then the Kid and the Princess just got obsessed over all the brats, especially you. Even the Genie and the Rug were all after you. The Monkey was the only one who had a bit of common sense, but, you know, just not the same."

"I don't want to go there again."

"Your dad find out?"

"Oh, please no!"exclaimed Fahriha. "I don't want my parents to find out!"

"Oh, so they didn't."

"I most certainly hope not!"

"Oh, good. Cause then...we're both dead."

"Do you have to remind me? I think I'm already dead."she said.

"You look alive to me."

She glared at him.

"You better leave, Iago. I want to be alone."she said.

"Sure. You're acting a little weird today."

"And?"demanded Aladdin. "What are you going to do about it?"

The Kizlar looked up.

"He hasn't asked for her for a while, Your Majesty."

Aladdin threw his hands up in the air.

"It was precisely that, I thought, that was keeping his mind off Fahriha! Maybe...find someone else! Yeah, that's it! Probably just got tired of this one, and...the only solution is to find him another."

"From-?"

"The marketplace, where else?"

The Kizlar nodded.

"I'll see to it right away, Your Majesty."

"You had better!"

As soon as he left, Aladdin turned to Genie.

"I just don't see how you could possibly have let this one pass those tests of yours!"demanded Aladdin.

"Well, Al, I had no way out, unless it was to mess with his mind."

"Then you should have done that! Fortunately, I've been able to keep things under control here!"

Genie nodded.

"Having you here, so able, no need to worry, Al."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't have decided to come!"

"Maybe we should just ask him to leave?"

"No, I can't do that. Jasmine would be very upset."said Aladdin.

"Then...?"

"Then the only thing to do is keep an eye on him. And keep his attention elsewhere. Where it's not Fahriha."

Genie nodded. Right you are, Al."

"Now you're going to keep an eye on things."


	13. Chapter 13

Genie's jaw dropped.

"Now, for starters, you really gotta find out why this changed all of a sudden. We had his attention perfectly, with that girl! Now, no more. So, you're going to oversee personally, that they get the very best! Hmm, try to make him think that...well, just try to get him to forget about Fahriha. You got it?"

Genie noddeed.

"Shouldn't that be a job for..."

"You, of course!"exclaimed Aladdin. "What are you waiting for, Genie?"

Genie left the room.

"Oh, now, you seriously have me worried here."Iago was telling Fahriha.

"You should be worried."she said.

"You're confusing me there!"he answered.

"I'm..."

Iago waited.

"You're what? Now, just when you were starting to do things right, you come along, and not even tell me. After all I've done you! Are you listening to me?"

Apparently, she wasn't.

"Oh, well. I'll leave you, then."and he flew away.

Genie fanned himself, and drank an ice cold sherbet, as he watched the boys race.

"Obviously, someone's just not here today!"he said, as they dismounted.

"Who?"

"Who else? But our guest here!"

"Why do you say that, Genie?"asked Khalil.

"Obviously just not riding to your full abilities."he said, checking his chart.

"Maybe I just don't feel like it today."

"Hey, Genie's right. You almost always beat me. And today, I beat you."

"You're getting better."

Genie walked with Khalil back to the Palace.

"So, tell me, what's really on your mind?"he asked him.

"Why do you think there's anything on my mind?"

"Intuition."said Genie.

"Well, your intuition is wrong."

"Being rude really won't help."he said, sighing. "I get enough of it around here, anyway. I suppose they do in the haremlik much more than I do."

"Why?"

"Because of the princess, of course. Every easy to distress. I say it's because she's possessed."

"Possessed?"

Genie nodded.

"Of course, I don't say I blame her. She's just...well, let's say, not an easy person to be around, that's it."

"Wouldn't you be in trouble if someone heard you say that?"

Genie looked at him.

"Well, they would agree with me, first of all."

"In what ways is she a hard person to live with?"

"In just about every way you can think of. She's quite...short tempered for one thing."

"She never struck me as short tempered. Quite the opposite."said Khalil. "The one time I saw her."he added.

"Only when it suits her. It's a little...dangerous for her to get to know you. She handles people so easily."

"You're making her sound like some kind of a...witch."

Genie paused for a second.

"I never thought of that. Maybe. I'm just telling you for your own good. That's part of the reason she's in the haremlik most of the time. She'll make your life a living hell, you know, if you're around her too long."

"You're just confusing me!"exclaimed Khalil.

Iago kept walking back and forth.

"I don't ever want to leave the haremlik again!"Fahriha exclaimed.

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Well, now I'm a little worried. But..."he shrugged. "I guess your dad might be pleased to have heard you say that."

"I don't want to leave my room, either!"

"Now, that's going too far."he said.

"It's your fault!"she told him.

"Me?"

"Yes! Now...what am I going to do?"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone sat, while Aladdin was pacing up and down. Up and down.

"This is really starting to worry me!"he exclaimed.

"I guess so. It's been two days. Or maybe she's coming down with a cold."

"A cold?"

"I don't think so."said Jasmine.

"Genie, what do you think?"asked Aladdin.

Genie checked his notes.

"Hmm, endless list of herbs have failed to perk her up...not coming out of her room...that points to some compulsive disorder."he said, taking off his spectacles.

"Some what?"

"She's obsessed. Over something."

"What could that be."

"She struck me as...afraid, I think."said Iago.

"Good point."said Genie.

"That's it!"exclaimed Aladdin. "Someone must have put some idea into her head, and that's what happened! Only who and what?"

"Who would do something like that?"asked Jasmine.

"I don't know, but whoever it was, we gotta find out."

"Perhaps some therapy."said Genie.

"Whatever it takes, Genie, just do it!"

Genie nodded, and he left.

"Maybe I should talk to her first."said Aladdin.

Genie stopped in his tracks.

"Good thinking, Al."

"This is starting to worry me, too."said Jasmine.

Aladdin walked into the room.

"Fahriha?"

She startled. Maybe Genie was right. Usually when he would come, she would always be glad to see him. Lately...she had tried to stay away from him, and would keep her head down, as if to avoid looking at him.

"What is the matter?"he asked.

Fahriha didn't look up.

"Um...I'm fine."she said.

"You haven't been acting like yourself."he said.

She didn't know what to say.

"Is there something you're afraid of? Something someone told you...?"he asked.

She shook her head.

"No? Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."she said.

"Tell me."

She shook her head.

When he got back, obviously, he hadn't been able to get much out of her.

"No, she just won't speak!"he said.

"I say it was that prince!"said Iago.

"Huh?"

"Well, she was fine until that one night that she just ran out and...awk."

"Ran out? Ran out of where?"asked Jasmine.

"Awk."

"What are you talking about, Iago?"demanded Aladdin.

Iago obviously wasn't going to say more.

"Iago you better talk, or else!"

Iago turned away.

"Iago!"

Genie grabbed Iago, and hooked him up to a machine.

"We'll get the truth out of the bird."he said.

"This isn't a game, Genie! Iago!"

"She ran out of the selamlik."said Iago.

"What was my daughter doing in the selamlik?"demanded Aladdin.

"Um..."

Aladdin grabbed Iago.

"Kid, you're choking me!"

"I asked you a question!"

"She went to see the prince, since there was no other way."

"But..how did she know her way?"

"I showed her."said Iago.


	15. Chapter 15

Aladdin looked like he was ready to murder Iago.

"AAAHHH! Monkey, help!"he screamed, and ran to hide behind Abu.

Genie was suddenly wearing a black and white stripped uniform, and blowing a whistle.

"Time out!"

"How could you do that, Iago!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"It was actually her idea, you see, she was really mad and...and, yeah, and threatened to...make it look like I did something bad, and I would be in really big trouble!"

"You did do something bad, Iago."said Genie.

"That's enough!"said Jasmine. "At least now we know what's wrong."

"And we know just what to do about it!"

Aladdin stormed out of the room. Iago was trying to hide under Carpet, and behind Abu at the same time.

"Genie, go after him!"exclaimed Jasmine.

"Oh, boy. Now we've done it."said Iago.

Abu glared at him, as if to say, we? you mean you.

"It was her idea, honestly!"Iago said to them.

Abu rolled his eyes. Carpet just floated there. Genie followed Aladdin, suggesting ways to help him forget about it.

"A dip in the pool, always nice to relax. Or maybe the jacuzzi? Spa? Um, a game of cards? Checkers?..."the list went on, but Aladdin payed no attention to him. "Um, exactly where are we going, Al?

It didn't take long for Genie to find out, since in a few minutes, they were outside, to where the princes and Khalil were enjoying ice cream that Genie had been handing out earlier.

"Everybody, I need to speak to our guest alone!"said Aladdin.

"Yes, Dad."everyone said, and they left.

"Ahem, Al, I don't think it's a good idea."said Genie.

Aladdin didn't hear him, but grabbed Khalil.

"Ah!"

Genie pulled them apart in no time.

"Um, now I don't think fighting will solve anything."he said.

"Fighting?"

"Who do you think you are! I assure you, that you won't get away with this! What you did-"Aladdin was yelling.

Genie blew his whistle.

"Um, we need to talk like gentlemen."he said, as he dropped the whistle.

Khalil had no idea what Aladdin meant, although he hoped it was not what he thought. Genie then teleported them back inside, and they were seated.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."said Khalil.

Genie began taking notes of everything.

"I'll do the questioning."he said.

"This isn't a game, Genie! And I'll ask the questions! I know Fahriha was in the selamlik some time ago, and I don't doubt that you probably figured out some way to trick her and force to get there! Otherwise, how did she know her way?"

"I really don't know, but she was just...there. I don't know how or why."

"You should've told someone."said Genie.

"And what would have happened then?"asked Khalil.

"Exactly what's happening now."said Genie. "But that's not the point!"

"Answer me!"demanded Aladdin.

"Or else."said Genie.

"What if he's telling the truth?"interrupted Jasmine. "Iago said he showed her the way himself."

"The parrot?"

"Just before after Aladdin left."

Genie took notes on that.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Iago!"said Aladdin. "What part did you play in this? You are in MAJOR trouble!"

Genie then went to grab Iago and put him in cage.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon, Genie turned the whole room into a court room. The jury was made up of Jasmine, and the princes.

"Iago the parrot, and Khalil the prince. You are accused of disgracing the honor of Princess Fahriha-"

"Oh, I-"

"Silence!"said Genie, and pounding the gavel. "Order in the court! Order in the court!"

Genie continued to read what he was reading, but was stopped by Aladdin.

"Enough of this, Genie. What I want is to know exactly Iago's part in this!"

Iago was trying to hide behind Khalil. Genie grabbed him, and brought him up.

"I swear it was the princess's idea. You can ask her if you want!"

"We're not asking Fahriha anything!"exclaimed Aladdin. "How dare you!"

"Maybe-"Khalil began.

Genie saw that Aladdin didn't want to hear him, so he pounded the gavel.

"We'll question the parrot first."said Genie.

"So, Iago, you have admitted to luring the princess to the selamlik. Was it under the prince's influence?"

"Um, yeah. You see, what happened was this, I was just trying to tell him to stay away from her, when he grabbed me, and threatened with killing me, see."

"You took Fahriha to the selamlik, in exchange for him not killing you!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Um, well, yeah. I do like to live, you know."

Aladdin glared at him.

"You-"

"That's enough!"said Jasmine. "I really don't think this is getting us anywhere, Aladdin."

"The only thing that'll get us anywhere is for these two to get the punishment they deserve!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Ah, no!"exclaimed Iago.

"You-you couldn't! I'm a prince, you see! Why don't we just avoid all that trouble!"

"He's right, Aladdin. There could be quite some trouble if we do insist on going on with this."said Jasmine.

"Oh, and everyone will know exactly what he did!"

"Uh, I don't think they will, because it wasn't in the haremlik, but in the selamlik."

"And thanks to Iago!"

"I had no choice."cried Iago.

Aladdin didn't even look at him.

"Well, what can we do?"asked Genie. "Option one, just punish or execute these two,"

"We'll take option one!"said Aladdin.

"Punishment?"squeked Iago.

"Or we can take option two, we can start the wedding plans right now."Genie continued.

"I said we'll take option one, Genie!"

"Uh, forgot to mention that with option one comes a lot of explaining, and, uh, perhaps war."

"No!"

"We'll still take option one!"

"Aladdin, no!"

"Uh, Kid, wouldn't it be good to go with option two?"asked Iago.

"Don't you talk to me!"

Iago hid behind Abu.

"I like option two better, Aladdin."said Jasmine.

"Well, I don't."

"But it's the most reasonable! Otherwise, what are we going to do? Even if there is no war or anything like that...what else can we do?"

"I'm willing to do it."said Khalil.

"That's two."said Genie.

Abu nodded.

"That's three."

"Count me in."said Iago.

"That's four. And the jury?"

"We say, get everything ready for the wedding."said Ilyas.

"And that's settled! The parrot and the prince are declared innocent!"said Genie.


	17. Chapter 17

"I just don't think this is right."said Aladdin.

"But everyone agreed to it."said Jasmine.

"Except me!"

Jasmine sighed.

"Well, she does have to get married."

"But not to him! I mean, when Fahriha does get married, it should be to someone who deserves her."

"But no one will want to."

"No one has to know."

"That's not the point!"exclaimed Jasmine.

Aladdin sighed.

"What are we going to do?"he exclaimed.

"We agreed to get everything ready for the wedding."

"Maybe we could call it off now."

"I don't think so!"exclaimed Jasmine shocked.

"What are going to do!"

"Lists are ready."said Genie, walking in.

He looked Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Something wrong?"

"That we need to cancel this wedding!"

"We can't do that."

"Hmm. Maybe we should shift some of the responsibility to the parrot himself."

"I am so going to kill Iago for causing all this!"

"And, so, your mom and your brothers declared us innocent."Iago was telling Fahriha.

"Really?"she asked.

"Yeah. Right now the genie is getting everything necessary ready for your wedding."he told her.

"Is Dad mad?"

"Um, let's not go into that. Just stay out of his way if you can."

"He is mad, isn't he?"

"Let's just say, he's not too happy about you marrying this guy. I think he wanted to hand pick whoever you married himself."

"Oh?"

"You know, someone perfect. Too perfect."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'd just forget about it."

"Is he mad?"

Iago shrugged.

"But you did a good job. See, when you listen to the right advice and follow it, things work out."

"But we got into a lot of trouble! There would have been a lot of trouble!"

"Well, there wasn't. Now, you should be thanking me on bended knee for having gotten you a husband. Finally."

"Well, Fahriha just isn't a little girl anymore."said Jasmine as she watched Fahriha walking down the aisle.

"I just..."Aladdin began.

"You just have to get used to that, Aladdin."she told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."he said.


End file.
